Cherry Blossom
by Hakai1
Summary: La relación de Rin y Haru parece haber llegado a su fin, la confianza se desmorona y el orgullo les cubre por completo impidiendo una reconciliación
1. El fin

Un día, una discusión, era una rutina que, exacta y precisa, ocurría sin falta como si hubiera sido programada cual alarma de reloj.  
Aquel día fue distinto, el silencio reinaba el hogar de Nanase dando la impresión de que este estaba vacío, pero eso distaba de la realidad. Allí, en aquel baño de la primera planta se encontraba Haruka Nanase, tratando de borrar el dolor en silencio, el dolor dd una discusión que no se había arreglado, una discusión que llevaba en pie tres días y por el momento no parecía llegar a su fin, pero ese era su problema, el orgullo consumía a ambos lados de aquella irregular relación, un orgullo explosivo en uno de los lados y un orgullo silencioso en el otro, pero orgullo al fin y al cabo.  
El moreno sacó la cabeza del agua por quinta vez aquella tarde, llevaba más de dos horas en el baño tratando de borrar aquella sensación de su pecho, como si fuera simple suciedad que se elimina cuando pasas una esponja, pero él ya sabía que no era así, sabía que por mucho tiempo que gastara bañándose aquella sensación no desaparecería, pues la única forma de eliminarla no era otra sino disculparse, claro que esto era más difícil de decir que de hacer, sobre todo cuando no sabes el motivo que le había llevado a este punto.  
La situación en la habitación de Matsuoka era algo distinta, al contrario que en la casa de Haruka, aquí se podían escuchar ligeros sollozos ahogados contra una martirizada almohada que se había tragado suficientes lágrimas como para crear un nuevo mar, algo de lo que cierto moreno era consciente pero sabía que de poco serviría hablar con su amigo ahora, ya que cuando se trataba de Nanase aquello era una batalla perdida, hasta un punto que pensaba que la mejor solución sería matarlos a ambos, por lo que siempre prefería mantenerse al margen, ya que además sabía cómo eran recibidos sus comentarios y en aquel momento no estaba como para recibir golpes, por lo que decidió dejarle estar, después de todo Rin debía aprender a lidiar con el hidrosexual él solito, aunque eso no fue lo que sucedió.  
Aquella noche ninguno de los dos dormía, ambos despiertos con el teléfono en mano, preparados para recibir un mensaje del otro que parecía no llegar nunca, aunque no fue del todo así. Cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse, el de ojos carmesí notó como se encendía la pantalla, dejando claro que tenía un mensaje, un mensaje que fue abierto en apenas unos segundos aunque no fue lo que esperaba:  
"Te espero mañana en el cerezo al atardecer"  
Aquello le había desconcertado, si bien sabía que Nanase no era una persona que se expresara muy bien usando aquellos aparatos, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, al menos no si lo iban a arreglar, ya que siempre que iban a arreglarlo le citaba en su casa, pues ambos sabían el desenlace que solía tener, algo de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso.  
No respondió, sabía que no era necesario, Haruka no era idiota así que sabía que lo había leido y por supuesto, sabía que iría.  
Al día siguiente no había nada distinto, un día lleno de baños para el moreno y otro de discusiones y llantos para el pelirrojo. Aunque eso estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, ya fuera para bien o para mal, pues Matsuoka ya estaba al pie de aquel cerezo, aquel cerezo que había visto varias discusiones suyas y si todo salía bien ese día, vería muchas más, claro que esa idea se esfumó de la misma forma que lo hizo la esperanza del pelirrojo al ver aparecer al moreno con una caja, aquella caja tenía todas sus cosas y se la entregaba, consiguiendo una mueca desconcertada por su parte. No podía ser, aquello no se podía estar acabando.  
-H-Haru… ¿qué es esto?-Sus pupilas temblaban a la vez que aquellos rubíes se inundaban hasta desbordar, dejando que dos tímidas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.  
-Tus cosas ¿no lo ves?- Muy frío, parecía que la confianza y el cariño que había conseguido el tiburón se había esfumado en solo unos días, algo que le provocaba un profundo dolor.  
-¿En serio se ha acabado? ¿Ya no pasaremos más fines de semana juntos?  
Nanase abrió los ojos un tanto, devolviéndolos a la normalidad en seguida pues no quería parecer alterado, aunque el ver las lágrimas escurriéndose por su rostro le estaba matando por dentro, odiaba ver a Rin así, odiaba ver a su posible ex novio así, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto pues aquellos días le habían hecho pensar y no había llegado a buenas conclusiones en ningún momento.  
-Rin...si de verdad nos quisiéramos, no discutiríamos tanto  
Las lágrimas de Matsuoka ya no encontraban una vía libre por la que salir, su cara no tenía ninguna expresión clara, solo ríos salados corriendo por sus mejillas mientras su mandíbula se mantenía apretada demostrando su impotencia, no quería separarse de él, después de todo era su luz ¿no? Una luz que parecía apagarse por momentos dejándole solo en una oscuridad perpetua de la que no podría salir si llegaba hundirse del todo.  
-Lo sabía...-La cara del ojiazul cambió su expresión, en el momento que oyó aquellas dos palabras la confusión le llenó por completo- nunca estuviste seguro...nunca has estado enamorado de mi, desapareceré de tu vida si es lo que quieres.  
Sus labios formaron una sonrisa triste que destrozó por completo a Nanase, había dudado de sus sentimientos, los había mirado y los había tirado como si no sirvieran para nada, pero quizás tenía razón, si había dudado de aquello significaba que dudaba de sus propios sentimientos. Pero si era así, ¿por qué le dolía tanto ver como Matsuoka se alejaba? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a que desapareciera de su vida? Se había quedado solo bajo el cerezo, con infinitas cuestiones abordando su mente y sin una sola respuesta a ellas, solo unas palabras que jamás serían escuchadas.  
"Rin...vuelve".


	2. ¿Otra oportunidad?

Los días pasaban, lentos y dolorosos. Los minutos se iban clavando uno a uno como pequeñas agujas en el corazón de ambos nadadores. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel día, el fatídico día en el que la inestable relación de Nanase y Matsuoka llegaba a su fin, siendo este fin impuesto por el moreno, algo de lo que lleva arrepintiéndose a cada segundo que ha pasado desde entonces.

Pocos días después hubo un entrenamiento conjunto de Iwatobi y Samezuka, y no hacía falta ser muy listo para respirar aquella tensión impuesta por ambos nadadores.  
La forma de nadar de ambos había cambiado drásticamente, ya no eran libres, ninguno de los dos, habían quedado atados el uno al otro en su momento, y el intento de avanzar sin el contrario solo les hacía retroceder, y no había modo de solucionar eso.

-Nee, Mako-chan..¿Haru-chan y Rin-chan han vuelto a discutir? -El aludido miró al rubio algo confuso por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza, conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo y sabía que no hablaría de ello con nadie, de la misma forma que no querría que nadie supiera qué pasaba.

-No lo se Nagisa...

-Nagisa-kun, no seas cotilla, los problemas de Haruka-senpai con Rin-san son cosa suya, sabes que es imposible meterse entre ellos -El peliazul hizo su típico comentario regañando al rubio, quien como respuesta solo infló los mofletes, dejando a un lado el tema pues el moreno iba directo hacia ellos.

-¡Haru-chan! Íbamos a quedar después del entrenamiento, ¿podemos ir a tu casa? - El moreno se quedó pensativo, sabía que al final acabarían convenciéndole por lo que prefirió aceptar desde el principio.

-¡Rin-chan! -El ojirosa fue directo hacia el pelirrojo, abalanzándose sobre él. Todo el mundo pudo escuchar el sonido de indignación salir de la boca del peliazul, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, solo miraron la escena- Vamos a ir a casa de Haru-chan, vendrás ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? Lo siento Nagisa, tengo cosas mejores que hacer -No esperó la respuesta del rubio, simplemente se lo quitó de encima y fue a los vestuarios para cambiarse, dejando abun desilusionado Haru plantado allí en medio.

La tarde juntos pasó demasiado despacio para Nanase, quien solo quería que se fueran y que, en el momento en el que ocurrió, soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque Tachibana seguía allí.

-Haru...deberías hablar con Rin..-El ojiazul se sorprendió al escucharle aunque no respondió, sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo pues ambos sabían que por el momento no iba a hacerlo, y menos después del comportamiento del nombrado ese mismo día, algo que hizo que Nanase se sintiera aún más inseguro en cuanto al tema, parecía volver a ser el mismo que cuandi volvió de Australia, y eso le causaba escalofríos, por eso mismo decidió no ir a los siguientes entrenamientos conjuntos, llevándose alguna que otra reprimenda por parte del castaño, reprimendas que no servían para nada.

Sábado por la tarde, Matsuoka sollozaba en su almohada como tantos días había hecho, deseando que las lágrimas borraran todo lo ocurrido, que las lágrimas le hicieran olvidar, pero sabía que jamás lo conseguiría y su mejor amigo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Rin, suelta esa maldita almohada y coge una esponja, para lo que lloras te vendrá mejor- En cuanto aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas la almohada salió disparada hasta la cabeza que asomaba desde la litera de arriba, siendo esquivada con bastante facilidad.

-Mierda...dámela -Ahora había perdido el único objeto que le consolaba y estaba demasiado lejos como para ir a por él.

-Maldita sea Rin, levántate tú no pienso recoger esa cosa, está chorreando lágrimas

-Entonces no la quiero -El pelirrojo se giró sobre si mismo, hundiendo la cara entre las sábanas, el silencio ocupó la habitación.

-Llámale- El moreno fue el primero en romper el silencio con aquella simple palabra.

-¿Para qué? No voy a arrastrarme si no quiere verme.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás te dejara por eso? Eres un maldito cabezota llorón, cualquiera se cansaría de ti si tuviera que aguantarte todos los días- Aquellas palabras encendieron al pelirrojo quien, bastante furioso se levantó y cogió la húneda almohada, tirándosela de nuevo a su amigo, siendo este un golpe certero- Rin...es asqueroso, está empapada -Sacó el brazo por la cama, dejando que la almohada cayera al suelo.

-Pues cállate de una vez- Matsuoka estaba que echaba humo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que Yamazaki tenía razón, no podía seguir así, debía hablar una última vez con Nanase.

Sábado por la tarde, Nanase estaba harto, no podía seguir así, la angustia apresaba su corazón un poco más a cada día que que pasaba, consumiéndole desde lo más profundo de su alma, robándosela poco a poco, de la misma forma que las discusiones habían robado su razón de vivir.

Tirado en el suelo de la sala de estar, no dejaba de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero en cierto modo, sabía la respuesta.  
En ese momento, su teléfono anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, no quería leerlo, no quería hablar con nadie, pero la curiosidad le pudo, sintió como su corazón se encogía al leer el nombre de Rin en la pantalla, además de las palabras que formaban el mensaje, demasiado parecido al que él mismo escribió en su día.

"Te espero hoy en el cerezo al atardecer".


	3. ¿Vuelta a la normalidad?

"Te espero hoy en el cerezo al atardecer"

Esas palabras no dejaban de rondar la mente del azabache, repitiéndose una y otra vez con la voz grave que caracterizaba al pelirrojo.

Hacía casi dos horas que había leído aquellas palabras y a penas quedaban unos minutos para que atardeciera, aún le daba tiempo a llegar pero, ¿quería ir? No estaba seguro, esos días todo había sido tan confuso... y todo era su culpa, por haber dudado de sus propios sentimientos había destrozado la relación que tenían y habían logrado mantener con esfuerzo, se la había cargado en un instante, él y solo él.

"Aún así quiere quedar conmigo..." pensó, sintiendo un extraño alivio en el pecho, sí, había destrozado su relación al mismo tiempo que el corazón del pelirrojo, y sin embargo, sin embargo le había mandado un mensaje, y lo más importante, quería verle.

-Iré -Se dijo a si mismo decidido poniéndose en pie para ir a su habitación y ponerse algo decente, iría, ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Los minutos pasaban, y un desolado pelirrojo aguardaba apoyado en el tronco de un gran cerezo la llegada de su ahora ex novio. La espera se hacía eterna, era la séptima vez que miraba su reloj desde que el Sol había empezado a ponerse y el ojiazul parecía no llegar nunca.  
Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro apartándose del tronco del árbol, pasando los dedos por la rugosa corteza de este "Así que...se acabó", mostró una sonrisa triste girándose hacia la salida justo cuando la exhausta figura del moreno aparecía ante sus ojos, parecía haber venido corriendo y en cierto modo aquello le alegró.

-Haru..-Se acercó despacio, buscando no abusar de su confianza, aquella figura solo se acercó, sin responder, clavando sus zafiros afilados en su piel, buscaban conocer el motivo del mensaje, más bien lo necesitaban, y Matsuoka lo sabía.

-Yo..¿qué tal?

Patético, se dio una facepalm mental al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, le llamaba para arreglarlo y de su boca salía un '¿qué tal?', "Muy bien cerebro, gracias por hacer que mis pensamientos y mi boca vayan por libre" pensó algo molesto consigo mismo.

-Normal...

Y vuelta a la inexpresividad, al parecer pasar tiempo separados había conseguido que fuera igual de serio que al principio, algo que no le gustaba ni un pelo pues a sus ojos solo significaba una cosa, le estaba perdiendo. Estaba perdiendo al Haru mínimamente expresivo, el Haru que le mostraba pequeñas sonrisas cuando se sentía feliz, que se sonrojaba cuando decía que era lindo a pesar de que se mantenía impasible con casi todo, el Haru que le trataba con una ternura que casi parecía inexistente en él pero que después de todo, estaba ahí. Estaba perdiendo a su Haru y no podía permitirlo.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, levantando la mirada que previamente había desplazado hasta el suelo en un intento de escapar de la verdad. Aquellos rubíes se inundaban, a cada segundo que pasaba parecían estar más inestables, temblando por el peligro de desmoronarse en lágrimas.

-Haru...dime...¿eres feliz?

No hubo respuesta, la incertidumbre y la confusión podían palparse en la mirada azul, no entendía la pregunta, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello.

-Solo responde con sinceridad, ¿eres feliz o no?

De nuevo silencio, Matsuoka estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando un murmullo salió de los labios de Haruka, demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado con claridad.

-¿Qué?

Rin esperó, sabía que iba a repetir su respuesta, solo necesitaba dejarle tiempo para prepararse, era algo que había aprendido saliendo con él.

-He dicho que no...

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, parecía a punto de desmoronarse, incluso él mismo estaba inseguro, no sabía cuándo ni por qué sus manos se habían cerrado en un puño de impotencia, haciendo que sus nudillos acabaran blancos por la presión. Estaba asustado, seguía sin entender la pregunta pero el pelirrojo quería una respuesta completa y se la pensaba dar, aunque eso significara sacrificar su autocontrol, pero valía la pena, lo sabía.

-No lo soy...no puedo serlo, cada día me levanto a la misma hora, todos los días son exactamente iguales, la única diferencia son las clases...desde que lo dejamos...mi vida no tiene ningún sentido.

El pelirrojo escuchaba aquellas palabras con atención, tenía ganas de abrazarle, de ser abrazado, de que volviera a demostrarle cariño pero no podía hacerlo en aquel momento.

-¿Y tú?¿Eres feliz, Rin?

Que le devolviera la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba queblo hiciera, pero si que tenía clara la respuesta que iba a darle.

-No, no lo soy ahora ni lo seré nunca si seguimos así, podrías preguntármelo dentro de dos meses y seguiría diciéndote que no...Haru, siento haber dudado de lo que sentías por mí, ¿pero cómo te lo tomarías tú? Pensabas que si nos quisiéramos no discutiríamos, pero yo lo tengo muy claro, te quiero, te he querido siempre y las discusiones no van a cambiar eso ¿no lo entiendes? Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, sin ti...no puedo hacer nada.

El ojiazul trataba de mantenerse sereno a aquellas palabras, era cierto, había dudado no solo de sus propios sentimientos, sino también de los del mayor, pero sin embargo, eso parecía haber pasado desapercibido...parecía, pues podía ver el dolor en los ojos del mayor, quería quitar ese dolor, quería que sonriera como cuando era un niño, a cada segundo que pasaba se daba más cuenta de ello. Y corrió hacia él, eliminó la distancia que los mantenía alejados para fundirse en un abrazo.

-Rin..lo siento..lo siento muchísimo..no llores, no vuelvas a llorar, no dudaré más de mis sentimientos...ni de los tuyos, pero por favor...no llores.

Se separó del pelirrojo observando su rostro aún con una mueca de sorpresa que se iba relajando poco a poco y llevó la mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola antes de dejar un tierno beso sobre sus labios en un intento de calmar el ambiente.

-Haru...te quiero.

A pesar de lo que había dicho el moreno, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Rin, y parecían no tener intención de detenerse.

-Yo también Rin...de verdad.

El pelirrojo sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar aquellas palabras, las sentía más sinceras que nunca y eso le hizo continuar llorando, aunque era de pura felicidad.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados durante un rato, con el mayor llorando en el hombro del azabache sin parar, y este acariciando su cabeza con ternura, esa ternura que solo él poseía. Su Haru había vuelto.

Al final, acabaron yendo a casa del moreno, siempre acababan allí y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Habían cenado caballa, algo que por primera vez alegró a Matsuoka, poder volver a comer algo tan propio de Haru parecía demasiado irreal, pero era completamente verdadero, y ahora, estaba allí en su habitación, buscando alguna camiseta decente que ponerse para dormir.

-Oi Haru...deberías comprar pijamas normales, todas tus camisetas son muy infantiles.

-En ese caso duerme desnudo.

-¿Eh? ¡Idiota!, solo me refiero a la camiseta ¿por qué debería quitármelo todo?

El moreno se quedó en silencio, poniéndose en pie para abrazar a Rin, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Rin...déjame demostrarte lo que siento…déjame hacerlo bien.


	4. Un idiota enamorado

"Quiero hacerte el amor, Rin...".

Esas palabras retumbaron por su cabeza como una dulce melodía cantada con la mejor voz, aunque no había mucha diferencia entre realidad y ficción pues para él la voz del moreno era sin duda la mejor, sobre todo cuando pronunciaba aquellas cosas que hacía que la sangre fuera directa a sus mejillas, y aquella vez no fue diferente.

-H-Haru...como quieras..

Apartó la mirada bastante sonrojado, el moreno no solía ser el activo, pero cuando lo era siempre solía ser muy decidido y serio, sin embargo esta vez parecía tener otra actitud, a pesar de sus palabras seguía pareciendo sumiso, pero el mayor sabía que por dentro estaba igual que siempre.

-Lo haré bien..te lo prometo.

Asintió con la cabeza para darle más fuerza a sus palabras, parecía estar más seguro que nunca y eso le hacía ver mucho más tierno que de costumbre.

-Ven aquí, Rin..

El ojiazul se había sentado de nuevo sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la misma, mientras abría sus brazos, invitando sin duda a que se sentara ahí y le abrazara.

-Eres tan lindo, Haru...

Aquellas palabras salieron como un susurro de sus labios a medida que se acercaba y se sentaba en el regazo del moreno, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Cualquiera creería que iban a tener sexo de verdad...no, no iban a tener sexo, no era el típico polvo de reconciliación que tenían a veces, esta vez iban a hacer el amor.

Las manos del moreno se desplazaban por el torso desnudo del pelirrojo, acariciándole con cariño y dulzura, como si en lugar de excitarle buscara solo darle mimos.

-Rin...me echaste de menos ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta, era una completa afirmación a la que el mayor no pensaba poner ninguna objeción, no solo le había echado de menos, durante esos días todo había perdido el sentido y ahora empezaba a recuperarlo.

-Dime...¿dónde me has echado más de menos?

Dejó un beso sobre su torso, murmurando un "¿aquí?", desplazándose un poco hacia otro lado, repitiendo la misma acción y palabras, provocando que el sonrojo ajeno aumentara más si era posible pero sintiéndose igual de complacido con sus caricias.

-Quizás ¿prefieres mi lengua?

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras deslizó el húmedo músculo por su torso, dejando un camino de saliva mientras miraba fijamente aquellos rubíes, completamente embelesados con la imagen del moreno.

-Haru idiota, no me mires, es vergonzoso.

Los ojos de Nanase fueron cubiertos por la mano del mayor, haciendo que este último esbozara una sonrisa de victoria.

-Quiero mirarte...te ves muy lindo así.

El tiburón abrió los ojos completamente ruborizado, retirando la mano de la cara ajena pero apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos que le atravesaban el alma, aunque no tardó en volver a tenerlos justo frente a los suyos pues le había obligado a girar la cabeza y que volviera a mirarle, aunque esta vez el rostro de Nanase estaba distinto, había una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios, algo que hizo al mayor ruborizarse por completo, sintiéndose hipnotizado por la vista que le daba su novio. Aquel maldito idiota de ojos azules sabía encontrar todos y cada uno de sus puntos, todas sus debilidades y parecía que no iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Rin...tú decides

El pelirrojo miró al moreno algo confuso, aunque al sentir aquella erección en su trasero comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente aunque era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta por lo que esperó que con un susurro bastara.

El "hazlo ya" resonó en los oidos de Haruka como si lo hubiera dicho a gritos y, tomándole de la cintura dejó que su espalda reposara sobre aquel colchón ya uno más en aquellos encuentros que tenían aunque no siempre fuera la primera opción.

En apenas unos segundos la ropa que cubría la parte inferior de Matsuoka había desaparecido, dejándolo titalmente expuesto a los ojos de su novio quien, al ver aquella escena, no pudo evitar relamerse, conociendo ya lo que vendría a continuación. Y apenas tardó en hacerlo, ya había humedecido sus dedos y tanteaba el lugar antes de introducir el primero, abriendo los ojos considerablemente al hacerlo.

-Rin...¿qué has hecho?

El pelirrojo lo miró totalmente avergonzado cubriéndose las manos con la cara, aunque estas no tardaron en ser quitadas de en medio para encontrarse con la lasciva mirada de Nanase.

-Yo...solo te echaba de menos...

De nuevo una sonrisa que no pegaba nada con la situación por ser demasiado tierna se formó en los labios del ojiazul, pegando su frente a la de Matsuoka, dejando que sus labios articularan un "idiota" que no llegó a ser pronunciado.

Ahora al parecer tenía vía libre, por lo que supuso que no pasaría nada si lo hacía directamente y pronto aquella habitación se llenó de gemidos agudos procedentes del mayor y algunos más graves que pertenecían al moreno. Ambos cuerpos unidos en uno solo haciendo el amor, ni sexo, ni un polvo, solo hacían el amor, quizás fuera la primera vez que hacían algo así, pero ambos sabían bien que no sería la última.

-Eres un idiota Haru...

-Quizás lo sea...¿pero sabes qué?

Matsuoka alzó una ceja, levantando la cabeza para ver como aquel rostro usualmente serio sonreía de nuevo, y los brazos de su dueño rodeaban su cuerpo desnudo pegándole más a él, dejando que las palabras fluyeran de sus labios sin problema y aparentemente perdiéndose en las paredes de aquella habitación, pero el pelirrojo tenía muy claro que eso no sería así.

"Soy un idiota enamorado"


End file.
